


A Boy

by supercoolpunkkidz



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercoolpunkkidz/pseuds/supercoolpunkkidz
Summary: Will loves Texas, his mother, his home, but sometimes not his life.
Kudos: 2





	A Boy

Will sat in a tree on the Solace's property. Austin, Texas was his home. He grew up there. His legs dangled off a branch, as his blue eyes stared down at the grass below him. The sound of birds singing and bees buzzing filled his ears.   
  
Country music played in the house, becoming faint as it was turned down. Inside the house two young adults stood in the kitchen. “How is he?” The male asked, “According to him, ‘he’s fine’, but other than that I’m not sure.” The brunette responded, looking out the window to her son. Looking at him reminded her so much of her previous lover, who still sat in the tree, looking out into the sky and watching the bees fly by.   
  



End file.
